but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakiridaani
Location''Material World (Within the Mists surrounding Albion)'' Inhabitants''- Iskai'i'' Affiliation''- Keeper Merlin (trading partner)'' Capital City''Jirinai'' The Jungles of Nakiridaani The island of Nakiridaani, just like Albion, has been hidden within the Mists that have separated from the rest of The World for over two millennia. Flora and Fauna The island is practically bursting with life. Ferns and lianas cover the bark of giant trees. Uncounted species of colorful flowers will only grow here. Of special interest are the glowing seeds of the Trifalai plant that are used by the local magicians as focus for their spells. As rich as the plant life are the animals. The Skrin hunt in packs and can grow about as big as a man. They are very fast and attack with their sharp claws. The king of the jungle is the Krondir. That beast can grow one-and-a-half times as tall as a man, has long, lean limbs. Though it is not as fast as the Skrin it is much tougher, stronger and can be surprisingly silent for a being of its size when on the hunt. Out of all of the creatures that inhabit the island only the Iskai'i, a race of cat-like humanoids,' '''seem to poses human level intelligence. While they have domesticated some beasts and cultivate grain, they prefer to hunt their meals in the jungle. Noteworthy is that the all mammals of Nakiridaani share a common trait: A crystalline organ called a Trii decorates their forehead. The island from another world The outrageous and otherworldly jungles that dominate the landscape are just that - otherworldly. In a revelation made to The Party during their first visit to to Zyreema it was reveled that The Light saved portions of worlds that were destroyed by the Dark Gods and some of those worlds inhabitants and transported them to the sea now covered by the Mists of Albion as a means to "offer a safe haven for those who have suffered the most", bringing a yet undetermined number of islands from other worlds and shrouding them as a means of protection. As such, Nakiridaani is home to lifeforms which can not only not be found anywhere else in The World, but also beyond. The Iskai'i people The only known sentient race of the island, the Iskai'i are a species of tall, thin cat-like humanoids whose bodies are covered in fur and poses prehensile tails. Another feature unique to them as creatures of Nakiridaani is that they posses an organ called a '''Trii '''which gives them a form of limited contact telepathy. Jirinai The biggest city of the Iskai'i on Nakiridaani is located at a river delta. Thick walls made of stone and living plants protect it from the predators of the jungle. It is ruled by a council of elected representatives. The head of the council is called the '''Sebainah'. Dji'Fadh Also called the Former, the Dji'Fadh are more artisans and artists than magicians. They use pants to grow furniture, organic machinery and even whole houses. The current head of the guild is Akiir, Sirra's father. Dji'Kas By focusing their will onto the seeds of the Triifali-plant the magicians of this guild are able to cast spells that are easiest described as druidic. Most spells taught are either curative or supportive and are mostly unsuited for combat. The ritual of imortality The limited telepathic ability of the Iska'i not only allow them to read each others mind when they touch their Triis. It also allows an adult Iskai'i to implant their consciousness into the body of a newborn. The body of the adult dies in the process, as does the person the newborn would have grown into. For this reason performing this ritual is forbidden at the grievest punishment. Only few exceptional individuals who have proven their worth to society are given permission per year. The oldest Iska'i currently alive has performed the ritual nine times and will probably be nominated again because of the experience he has gathered in all his lives. The most prominent person being denied the ritual is without dispute Argim, the leader of the Dji'Fadh several generations ago. Despite his passion, he wasn't selected for the ritual, and in his fury, he transformed the old guild house, which was located outside the city that time, into a strange place teeming with dangerous creatures. Gaia Of all the cultures The Party has met on their travels, the Iska'i are so far the only people to worship neither The Light nor the Dark Gods. Instead they pray to a deity referred to as either Gaia or simply "the Goddess". So far it is a matter of debate whether Gaia is "merely" a powerful spirit, the connected consciousness of all life of Nakiridaani, an otherworldly goddess who became one with The Light, a deity who still remains separate, or something else entirely. List of Nakiridaani NPC * Karam, darker fur, child, leader of the Is-kai-i * Grirr, captain of the local guard * Ak'ir, Sirra's dad, head of the Ji'Fa * Sabaj Frill'Giz, the oldest Iska'i historian alive, reincarnated more then 10 times Category:Campaign World Category:Places